The present invention relates to a device of alternated movement to obtain short displacements, that provides newer essential characteristics when compared with devices used at the moment for the same purpose.
The device that is hereinafter described has been conceived to carry out an oscillating movement comprised within margins previously established, and with the purpose of transmitting this movement to systems or other devices that require the fulfilment of short length displacement. A typical application of a device with the characteristics of the one to be described could be, for instance, to act automatically on an aerosol container nozzle. As is known, such a nozzle is subject to the application of pressure to liberate a quantity of the contents of the aerosal container and afterward to a return movement in the opposite direction. The existing devices for such use generally have springs that have to be tightened by means of small electric motors, so that when subsequently freed they will allow the nozzle of the aerosol container to be operated. As it is logical to think, the different parts are submitted to considerable effort that shortens their useful life span and, besides, the power consumption of the devices, usually supplied through batteries, becomes very high.
The device in accordance with the invention has numerous advantages when compared with those already known, because it provides for a mechanism that functions smoothly, is prefectly guided with highly reduced friction, and is capable of delivering the maximum power to the equipment to which it is applied.